sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ifrit
Ifrit – potężny, ognisty potwór z wymiaru Chaotic Inferno Zone. Pojawia się w grze Sonic Rivals 2 jako finałowy boss. Historia Ifrit pochodził z wymiaru Chaotic Inferno Zone, który sam zniszczył, pozostawiając w nim zrujnowane i zalane ogniem miasto. Badania nad nim prowadził we wczesnej karierze Profesor Gerald Robotnik, które swoje odkrycia umieścił w krótkim dzienniku. Wiele lat później notatki profesora znalazł Doktor Eggman Nega, który postanowił uwolnić Ifrita z jego wymiaru i wpuścić go do świata Sonica. Dzięki Szmaragdom Chaosu, Eggman Nega otworzył portal do Chaotic Inferno Zone. Metal Sonic 3.0 został wysłany aby przebudzić Ifrita, co mu się udało. Mimo tego Ifrit został zabity przez Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Rouge, Shadowa, Metal Sonica, Espio, oraz Silvera, który przybył z przyszłości, aby powstrzymać Ifrita przed zniszczeniem świata. Boss Ifrit pojawia się w grze Sonic Rivals 2 jako finałowy boss. Walka z nim toczy się na poziomie Chaotic Inferno Zone. W przypadku Shadowa, Metal Sonica, Silvera i Espio rywalem gracza w tej walce jest Metal Sonic 3.0, natomiast Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Rouge walczą z drugą postacią ze swojego duetu, zahipnotyzowaną przez Ifrita. Walka toczy się podczas spadania, przez co ma ograniczony czas. Licznik w górnym rogu ekranu pokazuje odległość do ziemi w metrach. Kiedy dojdzie do zera, walka zakończy się przegraną gracza. Potyczka rozpoczyna się od sekcji, w której gracz i jego rywal spadają po płonącym niebie. Ifrit unosi się w tle, strzelając w gracza kulami ognia na dwie strony. Po zakończeniu tego procesu, Ifrit przygotowuje się do szarży. Gracz musi wcisnąć wtedy pokazany na ekranie przycisk, aby wykonać szarże która zrzuci Ifrita w locie, zadając mu uderzenie. Jeśli to się nie uda, Ifrit staranuje gracza i rywala, zadając im obrażenia. Po udanym wykonaniu ataku gracz i jego rywal wylądują na ciele Ifrita. W tej sekcji Ifrit pochyla się na lewo, prawo, albo na środek swojego ciała. Następnie zieje ogniem, który utrzymuje się w danym miejscu przez pewien czas. Kiedy jest pochylony, gracz musi skoczyć w jego trzykrotnie, aby rozbić chroniący ją pancerz. Gdy to się stanie, Ifrit położy swoją głowę i będzie można w nią uderzyć, zadając kolejne uderzenie. Po kolejnym uderzeniu w głowę, Ifrit odlatuje w tło i powtarza proces z początku walki. Po otrzymaniu 8 uderzeń, boss zostaje pokonany. Gracze lądują na dachu jednego ze zrujnowanych wieżowców, a Ifrit upada na ziemię i eksploduje. Charakterystyka Osobowość Ifrit wydaje się być bardziej bezmyślną bestią niż rozumną istotą. Posiada niezaspokojony głód niszczenia światów i atakuje wszelkich intruzów, którzy wejdą na jego teren. Wygląd Ifrit wyglądem przypomina smoka. Posiada skórę w kolorach brązu, czerwieni i żółci. Czerwień, reprezentująca ogień, pokrywa głównie jego skrzydła, szyję, ogon i nogi. Brązowa skóra zajmuje przede wszystkim klatkę piersiową, rogi i część nóg. Żółty pancerz pokrywa jego głowę, brzuch, częściowo skrzydła, oraz nogi. Moce i umiejętności Dzięki swoim skrzydłom Ifrit potrafi latać. Jest na tyle potężny, że samodzielnie potrafi niszczyć całe światy. Konsumując Chao, Ifrit może wzmocnić się do takiego stopnia, że będzie praktycznie niezniszczalny. Jego główną umiejętnością jest pirokineza, pozwalająca kontrolować ogień. Ifrit może pluć kulami ognia, a także ziać ogniem z paszczy. Może też kontrolować umysły innych postaci. Muzyka }} Galeria Sonic Rivals 2 enemy koncept.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Ifrit loading screen.png|Ekran ładowania Ifrit boss 1.png Ifrit boss 2.png Ifrit boss 3.png Ifrit boss 4.png Ifrit boss 5.png Ifrit boss 6.png Ifrit boss 7.png Ifrit boss 8.png Ciekawostki *Ifrit przypomina Iblisa z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - obaj są ognistymi potworami, zniszczyli swoje światy, oraz żyją w zrujnowanym mieście. Ich imiona wywodzą się również od nazw dżinów z religii muzułmańskiej. *W grze Sonic and the Secret Rings pojawia się potwór o podobnej nazwie - Ifrit Golem. Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Rivals 2 Kategoria:Finałowi bossowie